


《学长，你喜欢蓝色妖姬吗》

by Peachuii



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《学长，你喜欢蓝色妖姬吗》

1

我，Mean Phiravich！一个已经被优先录取的M大新生。现在本应该在家吹着空调追着剧，享受这个美好的夜晚。结果却挤在人群中浑身是汗，被混合着尖叫声的重金属音乐搞得头昏脑胀。

这都要怪……

“Saint！我们什么时候走啊！”

“哈？你说什么？大点声！”

Mean在心里暗骂了一声自己的损友，他被汗水浸湿的脖颈已经开始起小疙瘩，痒的不行。

“什么时候走！！！”

Saint似乎没听见他的话，踮着脚尖四处张望着。Mean重重叹了口气，决定不陪这个花痴瞎闹了。开学总能找机会见上的人，干嘛非得来挤这个破晚会。

不能忍了……

“哎！来了！来了！” Mean才转身就听见Saint满是兴奋的声音。

好！我倒要看看是多帅的Alpha给你迷得五迷三道的。

舞台上一片漆黑，四周的观众也安静下来，像在酝酿一场新的狂欢。

“嗒，嗒，嗒”鼓棒敲击的声音拉开了这场乐队演出的序幕，随着灯光打在舞台上，尖叫声也如期而至。

[ 啊啊啊~ TEMPT！！！]  
[ 哥哥！我爱你！！！]  
[ TEMPT！TEMPT！TEMPT！]  
[ 啊啊啊~好帅！！！]

Saint拽着Mean的胳膊一个劲的晃“Mean！看！快看！好帅啊！”

乐队一共四个人，Saint喜欢的就是最右边的电吉他手Perth。Alpha对Alpha一向提不起兴趣，最后Mean也只不过得出一个结论‘还行吧’，他现在一心只想快点离开。

2

Tell me is this love.

3

又扯开了一粒衬衫纽扣，Mean拉着领口想让曼谷并不算多凉爽的夜风抚慰自己泛红的肌肤，一只手胡乱挠着后颈试图缓解那里漫散着的痒意。

虽然早已习惯过敏带来的各种不适，但是仍然压不下心底的烦躁。

“啊，应该先吃点防过敏药的”

突然随着一声闷哼，后肩被猛地撞了一下。

“会不会走…”

“对不起”

撞了Mean的人扔下一句道歉就匆匆忙忙的走了。

“这个人…这个人不是…”

黑色的无袖连帽衫，橙色的束口运动裤，是TEMPT的鼓手。

一瞬间，挥舞着鼓棒的嫩白指尖，勾着嘴角的娃娃脸，用力时线条优美的胳膊，随着动作若隐若现的白皙肌肤，充斥着Mean的大脑。

看着捂着后颈脚步凌乱的背影，Mean第一次知道还有这样的信息素。像置身在雨过天晴后的森林里，清新得惹人眷恋，只想再深深吸上几口，似乎连心底的烦躁都被抚平了。

Mean突然分不清自己在礼堂里不规律的心跳是因为强有力的鼓点还是打鼓的人。

4

你相信一见钟情吗？

5

“你说TEMPT的鼓手啊，他叫Plan”

“Plan…”Mean嘴里嘟囔着。

“看完表演出来我问你的时候，你不是还说一般吗？现在觉得不错了？”

按着毛巾的手换了一边，Mean将床上的手机拿起来“你就说你还知道些什么吧”

“Plan也算是学校的风云人物了，还和你一个学院，好像是摄影专业的吧。是这一届的院之月，你也知道很少有Omega 能当选院之月的。在才艺表演的时候就因为打架子鼓酷的不行，迷倒了一众Alpha。没经过面试就被学校的乐团招了做鼓手。现在已经是乐队队长了。这些你不会一点都不知道吧？”

“我…应该知道吗？”

“你都不逛学校论坛的吗？！好歹也要来M大上学了”

Mean呵呵笑了两声“乐队里只有他一个Omega 吗？”

“嗯，两个Alpha一个Beta就他一个Omega。你…不会真对人家感兴趣吧？”

“Saint，你相信一见钟情吗？”Mean的语气突然有些认真。

“我一直都相信好吗？” Saint默默在心里翻了个白眼“但是我可提前告诉你，Plan他不好追。一年来追他的人不少，但是都被拒绝了”

“嗯，住在森林里的小精灵不应该随便”

“？？？”这孩子该不会傻了吧…

6

逛了学校论坛，又追着去看了ins、twitter，Mean活像个刚入坑狂补物料的新粉。只是了解了以后Mean不但觉得自己没有出坑，反而在坑底躺平了。

如果说先前的心动有一部分是因为长相和表演时散发出的魅力，有一部分是因为特别的信息素，那么现在的喜欢只是因为Plan这个人。

穿着成套睡衣的机场时尚，光着膀子在院子里踢球玩滑板，带着胡渣的自拍……Mean觉得Plan随性又洒脱，真实的有些可爱。照片里的大自然和城市一角是色彩饱和的胶片质感，让同是传媒学院并且收藏了很多胶片相机的Mean非常喜欢。Plan的twitter时常会发一些暖心和见解独到的话，他并没有因为别人的喜爱而将自己放在一个很高的位置，只是一个温暖的热爱生活的大男孩。

怎么办……Mean抱着手机在床上滚来滚去。

Plan还不认识他，满腔的喜欢都无处抒发，可是他现在好想把人拥入怀里啊。

7

\--- Twitter---  
@m34nismind  
下雨了啊

“可是雨后空气中的味道一点都没有你好闻”

8

终于等来了开学的日子。

Mean本来就生的好看。一米八的个子，宽肩窄腰大长腿。皮肤白的像个Omega ，一双丹凤眼，不笑的时候是霸道总裁，笑的时候就是年下小奶狗。所以理所当然的被推选为今年传媒学院的院之月去参加校之月的竞选。

“Saint！我选上院之月了！！！”隔着手机，Saint仿佛都可以看到Mean高兴得乱蹦的样子。

“恭喜🙂”

“你不为我高兴吗？这样我就可以经常见到Plan了！”

“对我没大没小也就算了，你要叫人家P’Plan。而且就算你没选上，一个学院也总会见到的”

“那不一样！”

“行行行，我的小祖宗。我还在上课，再聊”

Mean撇了撇嘴，没有人懂他的快乐！

两天之后，24个学院的院之月、院之星挤在一间大教室里准备拍宣传照，可是Mean却站在角落有些不知所措。

只有三个学姐帮忙化妆，一上午就得把照片拍完，大家都很忙。他实在不知道怎么开口说他对普通的化妆品过敏，怕别人觉得他麻烦。

“看！学长们来了！”  
“天呐，好帅好好看”  
……

Mean闻声也朝门口望去。上一届的校之月带着几个学院的院之月一起走进来，超高的颜值和强大的气场形成一道靓丽的屏障，大家都自动退到两边让出了一块地方。

今天的Plan和Mean上次见到的很不一样。用发胶分到两边的刘海现在柔顺的搭在额前，休闲套装也变成了规整的校服。白衬衫黑西裤，鼻梁上还架着一副金边眼镜。

Mean生生看呆了。

“你就是我们学院这一届的院之月吗？”

直到Plan走到面前和他说话Mean才堪堪回过神来“呃…那个…是我，学…学长好”

Mean双手合十一副乖巧的样子，如果没有结巴，一定能给Plan一个很好的第一印象。

Plan点了点头，认真打量了一番面前这个比自己高半个头的Alpha“啧，长得是挺好，就是…怎么有点傻傻的”

“......”被喜欢的人说傻了怎么办？在线等，不急。

“你怎么还没化妆？我看大家差不多都准备好了”

“额…那个…因为…”

“因为什么？”

“我…我是过敏体质，用普通的化妆品会过敏，所以…”Mean说着低下了头，一定被嫌麻烦了。

“那你带能用的来了没有？”

“什么？”Mean愣了一瞬“哦，带了带了”说着从旁边自己的背包里拿出了一小袋化妆品递给Plan。

“Jeny，用这个给他化妆吧”

“哦咦~Plan你偏心哦，用这个是会更好看吗？”

Plan也不管Jeny一脸坏笑的调侃，勾着嘴角回的理直气壮“当然偏心啊，帮我多照顾照顾”说着还拍了拍Mean的肩膀，惹得Mean红了耳朵。

“那个…P，有什么不懂的事情我可以问你吗？可以加一下你的line吗？”

Plan本就有义务帮助下一届的院之月，所以很痛快的就加了Mean的line，因此收获了一枚笑弯了小狗眼睛的甜笑。

当天晚上Mean火速关注了Plan的ins和twitter，一边给自己看了无数遍的照片和推文点上小心心，一边感慨自己终于拥有姓名了。

留Plan看着软件上的99+感叹现在的小朋友真热情。

9

Mean的票数在网上一直前三，不管是学跳舞还是做活动，表现的都不错， Plan去看的次数也少了。毕竟竞选结束的当天他们乐队还得去表演，新歌的乐谱他还没背下来，所以课下的空闲时间他大多都待在乐队的练习室里。

可是看着很大只很可靠的人，比Plan想象中的要黏人要能撒娇，并且毫无违和感！

“P今天也没来看Mean，别的学长都来了，为什么P不来？”  
“P我好像过敏了，好痒啊”  
“P你每天都很忙吗？”

小半个月两个人的line上满是这样的信息，其中还参杂着“P早安”、“P晚安”这样看上去十分乖巧的问候。

Mean当然不只是在手机上撒娇。

最早Plan看到Mean的消息说他过敏了但是在参加活动没办法去买药的时候，Plan带着药赶过去就见识了一次大型犬撒娇得样子。

当时Mean和大家一起在学校的广场为这次的竞选拉票。脸颊被似火的阳光烘的泛红，过敏了却依旧笑着和大家打招呼，露出两排大白牙，没来由的让Plan觉得有些傻。

“为什么不和学姐学长说？”Plan在看到Mean颈后没被衬衫领子遮住的红疙瘩时有些心疼。

“P不是学长吗？我和P说了啊，而且P也送了药过来”Mean和着冰镇矿泉水吃下药以后，有一瞬觉得自己在濒临死亡中活了过来。

Mean往Plan身边挪了挪，企图嗅到那么一点Plan身上的味道来抚平夏日的燥郁。Plan平常总是贴着抑制贴，自那次以后他就再也没有闻到过Plan的信息素了。

许是天气太热了，抑制贴因为皮肤渗出来的汗水粘的不太紧。Mean闻到了很轻微的香气，不自觉又坐近了些。

“Mean，已经很热了”

闻言，Mean才反应过来自己这样下意识接近Plan的动作。但是很快他就垂下眼睛，像只耷拉着脑袋的金毛，好不委屈“P为什么都不来给Mean加油？别的学长们都经常来给他们学院的院之月加油”说着Mean还望着远方一副忧伤的样子“Mean好像个没人要的孩子啊” 

Plan差点没憋住笑出来，清了清嗓子陪他闹“那还不是因为我家孩子让人省心吗？”

Mean真想给自己掌嘴，怎么就成了这个辈分“P ~”

Plan笑起来，露出两颗小虎牙“是真的啊，你不管是票数还是活动的反响都很不错，我很放心”

Mean还是第一次见Plan笑得这么开心，也想跟着笑，但是还是强压着嘴角说“可是那不一样”

“好了，不逗你了，是我最近有点忙。你应该也听说TEMPT要在出结果那天作为嘉宾表演吧，我这几天都在练习新歌”

Mean在脑子里将这句话翻过来覆过去的嚼了几遍，突然“那我可以到练习室去找P吗？我可以过去练吉他，正好让P听听看我哪里弹的不好”

Plan看着Mean满脸期待的样子，拒绝的话到了嘴边硬是说不出口。他对这个学弟很有好感是不错，但是……

“P~”Mean小心的拉着Plan的袖子晃“P~ P’Plan~”

Mean是被Plan叫出来的，时间久了渐渐有人开始往这边看。

“真是怕了你了，好吧，别扯了”Plan在心里重重叹了口气。

所以至此以后，Mean所有带着撒娇语气的信息都在Plan的脑子里实体化，甚至日常还得在乐队练习室里对着撒娇精本人。

10

练习室门口探出了一个脑袋。

Perth看着笑得见牙不见眼的人很是无语“P，那小子为什么一见你就笑成这样啊”

Plan的视线缠在战斗激烈的手机屏幕上“你见到Saint也和这差不多”

“我有吗？？？”

很快手机屏幕上就显示了virtory，Plan才把头抬起来就见Perth看着跟着Mean进来的Saint笑得没了眼睛。

Plan捏着下巴把Perth的头转过来，Perth就对上了练习室镜子里自己笑得和Mean如出一辙的脸“还真是…可是我喜欢Saint啊”

Perth的声音不大，但是练习室里的其他三人都听得一愣。

Saint是因为Perth的直白，Mean是因为…心里苦啊！Saint才跟着他来练习室几次就已经有如此进展，可是他连他P’Plan的手都没摸到。Plan则是因为话里侧面的意思而发愣，想来Mean是对他太热情了些，从一开始就是。

“你们在一起得了”Mean放下背着的吉他悠悠的说了一句。

“我们在一起了啊”

！！！

“那你不告诉我！”Mean和Plan几乎异口同声的说出了这句话，当然是对不同的人。

“这不是说了嘛”

Perth看着他哥一脸被背叛的表情，拉着Saint就往外走“P，你们好好练哈。我…我们就不打扰了”虽然Perth才是Alpha，但是他是真怕Plan。

“跑得倒是挺快”Plan愤愤的拿起身旁的鼓槌，盘算着下次要怎么算账才好。

Mean真的觉得自己中毒不浅，他觉得Plan连生气的样子都可爱的紧。

“你发什么呆啊”Plan见Mean一直盯着自己耳尖不禁有些发烫，甚至空气中开始弥漫着一股沁人心脾的甜蜜信息素，惹得他有些燥热“还有…信息素收一收”

Mean回过神来，赶忙收了自己的信息素。有些不好意思的拨了拨自己后脑的头发“抱歉啊P”

11

Mean还是第一次来练习室没找着Plan，而且是在其他成员都在练习的情况下。

“那个…”对于打断他们练习Mean有些不好意思“P’Plan没在吗？”

“Plan哥他发烧回去休息了”

闻言Mean皱起了眉头“发烧？”

“嗯，演出的日子快到了，P也不让我们陪他回去。你如果要去找他，帮我们照顾一下吧。”Perth说着满脸的担心，Plan走的时候脸色实在是很不好看。

Mean站在Plan的寝室门口敲了敲门，等了好一会儿都没有回应，才用Perth给的备用钥匙开了门。

才推开一条缝，汹涌如潮的Omega信息素就透了出来。Mean本来就喜欢Plan，现在被浓郁的信息素包裹，差点没诱导他发情。

“不是说发烧吗？”Mean心下疑惑着，但是不管怎么样他都得进去看一眼。

别过头深吸了几口气，Mean小心翼翼的推开门走了进去。

才在玄关脱了鞋踩上房间的地板，Mean就因为眼前这刺激的一幕惊呆了。像是有火，从四肢蔓延，聚在小腹下，浓烈的信息素让他几乎无法呼吸。

月光透过窗前的薄纱洒进室内，Plan正躺在深灰色的床单上，衣衫尽敞，眼里含着泪，两手笨拙的揉搓着胸前的两点，清冷的娃娃脸上布满潮红，一副纯情又诱惑的样子。

Mean的喉头重重的滚动了一下，额角上的青筋因为强忍着欲望而突起跳动着。

Plan被Mean诱导释放出的信息素刺激的发出一声呜咽，发情期的情欲折磨的他流下泪来，哼唧着蹬腿，受不住了的样子。

Mean回过神来，双手紧握成拳，指甲陷进肉里的疼痛让他稍微清醒了一些。他没打开屋顶上的白炽灯，而是走到床边打开了光线柔和的台灯。

拉过被子盖到Plan的身上，Mean开口的声音哑的厉害“P，你发烧了是吗？”

Plan应该是因为高烧才没在发情期来临前给自己注射抑制剂的，因为在这种情况下注射抑制剂虽然可以抑制发情但是非常损害身体。

像是已经被情欲折磨的失去意识，Plan只是呜咽着踢盖在他身上的被子，给不出任何回答。双手胡乱拍打着，一碰上Mean就挣扎着往他身上攀。

“Plan，你清醒一点”Mean本就忍的辛苦，Plan还在他身上乱蹭，灼热的吻烙在肌肤上，像要印进心里。

“呜呜呜，Plan难受，好难受”高烧加上发情期，Plan觉得自己仿佛在冰与火之间来回。靠近Mean也只不过得到了那么一瞬的缓解，之后是更加凶猛的情潮，一浪接着一浪鞭挞在身上，让Plan抱着Mean整个人止不住的颤抖。

Mean将Plan紧箍在身上，防止他乱动。无意间瞟见掉落在地毯上的温度计，艰难的捡起来看了一下，38.5℃果然发着高烧。

这种情况只有送去医院，可是Plan现在这样……

仿佛下了很大的决心，Mean捏着Plan的下巴吻了上去。几乎是唇贴上唇的瞬间，Plan发出了一声满足的哼声。双手也自觉的圈上Mean的脖颈，与他唇齿交缠。

好一阵Mean才推着Plan的肩膀将两人分开，可是才分开Plan就不满的覆上来。

“Plan！”

Mean的低吼将Plan吓了一跳，挂在眼角的泪水顺着脸颊留下来，一双晶亮的小鹿眼睛盯着Mean，像是在质问为什么要凶他。

“Plan”Mean捧着Plan的脸与他对视“我是谁？”

眼里聚着泪水，意识也不甚清明。但是Plan仍然努力的眨了几下眼睛，想要认出眼前的人“Mean，呜呜呜，是Mean”

闻言Mean心头松了口气，他深怕Plan对着他摇头。奖励似的吻了吻他沾着泪水的嘴唇，Mean又问“那Plan愿意把自己交给Mean吗？”

Plan勾着Mean的脖子缠上去，贴着Mean的唇含糊不清的说话“要Mean，Plan要Mean”

蓝色妖姬甜蜜的香味一瞬间在小小的寝室里爆发出来，勾着Plan的信息素缠绵。

Mean将Plan放倒在床上，急不可耐的褪去了身上的桎梏，俩个人肌肤相贴，感受着彼此的温度。

舔舐着Plan发红肿胀的腺体，Mean的手向身下摸去。发情期中的Omega会分泌很多粘液用于润滑，Mean轻而易举的就探进了三根手指。感受到那里的湿润和温暖，Mean觉得下身胀得发疼。但是即使这样，他也依旧温柔为Plan扩张。

他舍不得他疼的。

胸前的肉粒被含进嘴里的时候，一种陌生的快感从那里蔓延到四肢百骸，Plan本能的挺着胸往上送，嘴里哼哼唧唧的像是舒服又像是不满。

可是身下被一股炙热填满的时候，那种席卷全身几乎灭顶的快感更是逼的Plan忍不住呻吟出声。勾在Mean腰上的腿下意识的夹紧，指甲在Mean的后背上留下了一道道红痕。

性事中轻微的疼痛往往能给予人更强烈的快感，Mean控制不住的握着Plan的腰顶弄，又深又狠，身下是令他魂牵梦萦的精灵啊。

敏感点被一次次重重的碾过，初经情事的Plan几乎要承受不住，手无力的拍打着身上人的脊背，断断续续的哀求“呜…太…呃…太深了，呃啊~轻…轻一点”

Plan的声音被情欲搅得有些低哑，混合着哭声有些奶呼呼的。听得Mean心痒的不行，Mean含着Plan的唇与他接吻，含糊的说好，可是身下依旧毫不留情的往前送。

Mean感觉深处有一处小口正慢慢的打开，引着他往里去，那是Omega的生殖腔。每一个Alpha都希望可以完全标记自己喜欢的Omega，他也不例外。可是他现在还不明白Plan的心意，在征得Plan的同意前，他不能那么做。

Mean退了出来，将Plan翻了个身。再次进入以后在生殖腔外顶弄了数百下，在高潮来临时咬上的Plan颈后的腺体，将自己的信息素注了进去。一瞬间雨过天晴的森林里开出了一朵又一朵的蓝色妖姬，清新又甜蜜。

12

Plan这次的发情期持续了很久，清醒的时间里除了吃饭，他和Mean说了很多话。

Mean将Plan搂在怀里，告诉Plan自己是怎样对他一见钟情，告诉Plan自己满腔的喜与爱。

闻着Plan身上混合的信息素，Mean笑着问埋在他颈窝里有些害羞的人“学长，你喜欢蓝色妖姬吗？”

Plan不知道Mean突然一本正经的叫他学长是什么恶趣味，但是他还是抬起头看着Mean的眼睛很诚实的回答“喜欢Mean”

什么时候喜欢上的呢？Plan也不知道。他只知道Mean在他这里一直都很特别。或者说Mean是个特别的人，特别到处处都吸引他。

一个体质特殊的人，却十分努力。从不怨天尤人，积极又向上。不管发生了什么总是弯着一双小狗眼睛咧着嘴对别人笑。Plan知道他也会累，只是不想将负面的情绪带给别人，不想别人担心罢了。但是Mean会对他撒娇，会把不示人的软弱摊给他看。他喜欢Mean依赖他，也享受自己在Mean这里与别人的不一样。

温柔的吻落下来，复杂的心事我们以后再想。

13

双支蓝色妖姬的含义是：相遇是一种宿命，心灵的交汇让我们有诉不尽的浪漫情怀


End file.
